Darkness Fall Bring Him To Me
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai adalah maid pribadi seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin. Seluruh hidupnya untuk Oh Sehun. Tuannya. Kau milikku.. Kai. Dan itu adalah kalimat mutlak. Hingga akhir nyawanya nanti. HunKai. M. Rumit. Angel dijelaske.. Youwes di woco ae yo?


Hai All HunKai Shipper!

FF Baru buatan BocahLanang!

Yey!

* * *

*ketahuan banget kalo ff chaptered yang lain terbengkalai gak dilanjut-lanjut -_-

...

Mian malah bikin FF baru lagi, bukannya lanjutin FF yang berlumut di FFn

Jadi ceritanya selama hiatus, BocahLanang dapat request dari beberapa Kai uke Shipper,

Dan yang bisa terselesaikan ternyata hanya beberapa FF

Salahsatunya FF ini

* * *

Mian kalo isinya pasaran

Karena ide dari orang yang req kayaknya udah banyak dijadiin FF

Jadi ini bukan plagiat, tapi sesuai isi Req ya all

Dan karena otak BocahLanang yang masih kebawa masa-masa ulangan harian yang menumpuk

Jadi mian kalau kurang memuaskan(?)*apaan coba -_-

So this is!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Darkness Fall Bring Him To Me**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Request From:

 **Summer Cho Cho**

Pair; **HunKai**

Rate; **M**

 **Warn:**

│NC17│Maid-Master│Rape│DirtyTalk│WetDream│MatureContent│BoysLove│Yaoi│ForAdult│

* * *

..

.

.

...

Namanya Kai.

Namja dengan kulit tan eksotis.

Tubuh mulus dengan kaki dan pinggul berlekuk menggoda layaknya yeoja.

Matanya sayu menaikkan hasrat lelaki yang melihatnya.

Bibir penuh itu mengkilap merah oleh lipgloss cherry yang dikenakannya.

Tugasnya sudah selesai sejak pagi tadi.

Ia hanya merapihkan kamar mewah disebelah kamarnya dan kembali ke kamar kecilnya.

Rambut merah jambunya tersibak lembut diterpa angin.

Membuat poninya meliuk-liuk manis. Begitu pula dengan kerah kemejanya yang tersibak jatuh mempertontonkan bahu kanannya yang mulus.

Setelah cukup lama menatap langit, ia kemudian beranjak dari bingkai jendelanya.

Kembali Kai duduk di kasurnya.

Ruangan berukuran 3x2 meter. Kecil, semuanya putih dan bersih. Hanya ranjang kecil meja nakas dan sebuah almari.

Dari jendela ia bisa melihat taman luas dengan air mancur dan puluhan pohon maple yang ditanam berhektar-hektar sangat rapih dan jalan setapak berkelok-kelok.

Kamarnya berada di lantai delapan.

* * *

Inilah mansion mewah seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Oh Sehun.

Benar-benar seperti istana dongeng dengan pangeran tampan sebagai pemiliknya.

Sudah dua tahun Kai menjadi maid disini.

Bersama puluhan maid lain, tapi entah kenapa tuannya itu menyuruh Kai untuk tinggal di ruang atas ini. Tepat disamping kamar tuan.

Tidak bersama maid lain yang berada di ruang luas bawah tanah.

 **Kriiing..**

Jam 8 malam.

Segera Kai berlari keluar kamarnya. Memakai sepatu hak tinggi hitam miliknya dengan tergesa.

Memasuki lift khusus maid.

Ia harus segera membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

Beberapa maid ikut masuk kedalam lima lift yang lain dengan sama-sama tergesa.

 **Ting..**

Setelah mencapai lantai dasar, mereka segera memposisikan tubuhnya rapih berjajar di kanan kiri karpet merah menuju lift khusus tuannya.

Dua penjaga pintu laki-laki membuka lebar pintu kayu utama mansion ini dan menunduk hormat.

Bunyi langkah pelan terdengar menapaki karpet merah.

Kai keluar dari lift dengan tergesa dan berlari hingga rok maid minimnya itu tersingkap.

 **Brukks..**

"Awww!" bibir merah Kai yang dipoles lipgloss merah darah itu mengaduh kala ia jatuh terduduk karena tersandung tali stocking hitamnya yang belum ia tali.

Tepat jatuh didepan tuannya.

* * *

"Kai.." suara husky berat itu menyapa pendengaran semua maid di ruang tengah luas dengan lampu-lampu kristal mewah bergantungan diatas mereka.

Semua maid yeoja yang berjajar di kanan-kiri karpet itu menunduk hormat sekaligus takut.

Terutama Kai yang bahunya bergetar takut ketika Sehun berjongkok mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau ceroboh seperti biasanya hm?" Sehun mengangkat koper kulitnya dan segera diambil alih oleh maid wanita sexy bernama Hani.

Semua maid di mansion mewah ini sexy dan cantik. Dengan pakaian minim rok satu kilan dibawah pinggul, belahan dada yang terlihat, pakaian ketat, stocking hitam bertali, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Jangan lupakan bandana khas maid.

Selebihnya sebagai penjaga pintu, supir pribadi, gardener, dan enginer merupakan laki-laki.

Kecuali.. _Kai_.

Dia bekerja disini dengan niat untuk menjadi supir pribadi. Tapi tuan Oh itu menolak tegas.

Menyuruhnya menjadi maid pribadinya.

Jemari putih Sehun meraih tali pita hitam stocking Kai.

Jantung Kai berdetak cepat kala hidung mungilnya mampu mencium aroma maskulin keringat tuannya yang memabukkan mampu membuat semua bertekuk lutut.

Perlahan jemari Sehun naik merambat pada paha mulus tan Kai yang terekspos. Menyibakkan rok dengan panjang satu kilan itu.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kerapihanmu" Sehun memasukkan tali itu kedalam ring celana dalam Kai yang juga berwarna hitam. Menariknya dengan kencang.

* * *

 **Sreet!**

"Aaaanghh~" Kai tersentak mendesah nikmat karena Sehun yang terlalu kuat menarik tali stockingnya sehingga penisnya terasa terkekang.

"Buka bajumu, sayang" bisikan Sehun pada telinga Kai bahkan mampu menghantarkan listrik menyengat hingga ke ujung-ujung jemari Kai.

"T-tapi tuan.." Kai menatap sayu dan mengedipkan kelopak matanya gugup.

"Master" Sehun mempertegas kesekian kalinya. Kai selalu saja lupa untuk memanggilnya master. Hanya Kai yang ia perbolehkan memanggilnya 'master'.

"J-jangan. A-aku namja.. meski pakaianku begini.. t-tapi.." jemari Kai bergetar memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang dingin itu kini satu persatu membuka kancing kemeja putih transparannya.

Ya. Seragam maid Kai adalah kemeja putih transparan kebesaran yang memperlihatkan leher dan bahu mulusnya, rok maid hitam dengan panjang satu kilan, stocking hitam panjang selutut dengan tali yang diikat pada underwear hitamnya, dan sepatu hak tinggi.

Berbeda jauh dengan seragam puluhan maid lain di mansion ini. Sehun sendiri yang memilihkan pakaian Kai.

"Bawakan mesinnya" Sehun memerintah dengan suara dingin entah pada siapa. Dengan sigap tiga maid keluar dari barisan untuk membawa alat logam dan kabel listrik.

"Ini tuan. Warna tintanya hitam seperti keinginan tuan" Chorong memberikan alat logam yang berada di kotak beludru biru.

"J-jangan tu-Master! Jangan siksa saya.." Kai beringsut mundur perlahan namun dengan sigap Yoona memegangi bahunya dari belakang dengan erat sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Tenang. Aku hanya ingin menandaimu" Sehun mendekat dengan mesin logam ditangannya yang sudah terhubung pada kabel listrik.

Sedangkan CL merentangkan kain putih dan membungkam bibir plum Kai. Mengikat ujung kain itu kebelakang.

 **Sreett..**

Ikatan kain itu terlalu erat hingga ujung bibir Kai terasa panas seakan robek.

* * *

 _ **ddzzzztttt..**_

Mesin itu berbunyi dengan gerakan cepat di dada bidangnya menusuk pori-pori kulit tan nya hingga kemerahan.

"Hmmmmmpppppp! Hiks!" Kai menjerit tertahan. Bulir-bulir air mata menerobos keluar membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isakannya terus terdengar selama Sehun masih menggerakkan mesin itu di dada bidang Kai. Sesekali tangan satunya meremas dada Kai, menarik puting merah menggoda itu dengan gemas.

"Karya ku akan berada di tubuhmu selamanya" Sehun menyelesaikan dengan sangat sempurna. Kulit sensitive Kai dibagian dada itu kini kemerahan sakit.

Tatto dengan tinta hitam

Hasil karya namja putih di tubuh namja tan sexy itu adalah barisan huruf Monarchia yang indah..

 **OhSehun**

"Hiks.. n-nama master?" kembali Kai bersuara setelah kain putih dibuka oleh CL. Semua maid kembali ke barisan masing-masing bersama ke limapuluh maid lainnya.

"Ya" Sehun meletakkan alat tatto itu kembali ke kotak beludru biru yang segera disimpan oleh Hani.

"Awh.." rasa nyeri dan perih terbakar terasa kala jemari dingin Sehun menyentuh tatto yang berada tepat di tengah dada rata Kai.

 **Cups..**

Sentuhan bibir Sehun terasa perih sekaligus nikmat ketika mencium tattonya. Perlahan Kai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Engh.. master.." kedua tangan Kai meremat kasar rambut pirang grey Sehun. Sedang tuannya itu terlihat acuh tetap mengecup dada bidang dengan namanya disana.

Kai hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan desahan. Bahkan hingga Sehun menegakkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai.

"Kau milikku" bibir tipis itu berujar mutlak.

Menatap Kai dengan mata tajamnya yang penuh kuasa.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Darkness Fall Bring Him To Me**

* * *

Hay! BocahLanang comeback with ff request! Yeeeey!

Tentusaja untuk **Summer ChoCho! ^_^**

BTW Buat kalian yang req FF ke aku mohon konfirmasi ulang ya? Lupa nih req kalian yang mana (ketumpuk sama pesan lain di FB) thanks!

 **Wanna review for next chapt?**


End file.
